Pasaway
by NightmareMirage
Summary: ONESHOT Pasaway na kung pasaway! Oo! Pinsan siya ni Atobe at siya na ang pinaka pasaway na bata sa buong mundo! Ehem, eksaj na kung eksaj, basta, pasaway siya!


_**Disclaimer:**__ Hindi ko pag mamay-ari ang Prince of Tennis at kahit kalian hindi siya magiging akin._

Ewan ko kung anong pumasok sa utak ko ngayon at nagpag-tripan kong mag-sulat ng tagalog fic. Pero maganda siyang pangtanggal ng Writer's block at masarap mag-basa ng humor! xD

_**Summary/Buod:**__ Pasaway na kung pasaway! Oo! Pinsan siya ni Atobe at siya na ang pinaka pasaway na bata sa buong mundo! Ehem, eksaj na kung eksaj, basta, pasaway siya!_

**Pasaway**

**---**

"ATOBE!!!!!!" isang matinis na boses ang biglang kumuha sa atensyon ng mga nagprapraktis sa mga tennis court sa Hyoutei Gakuen. Napalingon ang mga manlalaro habang may isang bababeng tumatakbo papalapit sa kanila. "ATOBE! ATOBE! ATOBE! ATOBE!" paulit-ulit na sigaw nito. "ATOBEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

"Hay. Eto nanaman tayo. Nandito nanaman siya." Sabi ni Shishido habang nakikita niyang papalapit na ang taong pahirap sa buhay nila. Eto naman kasing si Atobe, kunsintidor din.

Lumapit sa kanya si Oshitari habang pailing-iling. "Wala naman tayong magagawa, pinsan ni Atobe eh. Siyempre lahat ng gugustuhin, susundin."

"Aba, hindi porke't pinsan siya ng _captain_ natin, susundin natin ang bawat utos niya," sabat naman ni Gakuto Mukahi mula sa kabilang _court_. Halatang narinig niya ang pinag-uusapan ni Oshitari at Shishido.

Pero hindi na alintana ng ibang kasapi ng Hyoutei Gakuen Boy's Tennis Club ang dumating na _freshman_. Sanay na sila. Simula ng nagsimula ang taon, lagi nang pumupunta tuwing _practice_ nila ang nasabing babae. Wala lang. Nag-uutos siya. Pakikuha ako nito, pakigawa naman niyan. Nakakairita lang kasi sagabal sa praktis nila, eh puro wala namang kwenta ang mga utos niya. Ang kaso nga lang, si Atobe, kunukunsinti siya. Pag di nasunod ang utos, may kaakibat na kaparusahan. Ang tingin naman nila, ginagawa lang iyon ng pinsan ni Atobe dahil _trip_ lang niya. Lakas niya mag _power trip_ eh. Minsan nga, nagpabili siya kay Hiyoshi ng isang _ice cream_ na wala sa distrito nila. Makikita lang iyon sa malayong probinsya ng Japan. Aba siyempre, utos niya, sunod nila. Edi pumunta talaga doon sa probinsya si Hiyoshi para bilhin iyon. At mantakin niyo ba naman nung pagbalik ni Hiyoshi, ayaw na kainin ng linsyak na babae ang _ice cream_ na iyon! Kasi daw hindi na niya gusto ng _ice cream_, trip na daw niya yung _Pocky._

Naku! Kung pwede lang sigurong makapatay ng tao, matagal nang nagawa iyon ni Hiyoshi. Pusang alaws! Nagpakapagod siya sa wala lang! Pero edukadong tao si Hiyoshi, siyempre tinanong niya kung bakit siya nagpabili ng isang pagkain sa hindi naman nito kakainin. At anak ng pitong tokwa, alam niyo ba kung ano ang sagot ng demonyita? _"Wala lang. Trip ko lang. Trip ko lang na makita kang pagod."_ sabi niya sabay ngiti. Ay naku! Naku! Naku! Naku! Ang sarap gilitan ng leeg!

Eto naman si Oshitari, isang taong kalmado rin, yung tipong kahit gulatin mo ng isang milyong beses, ikaw pa ang magugulat niya. Oo, ganoon siya ka kalmado. Pero dahil rin sa angking kapilyahan ng pinsan ni Atobe, aba! Himala! Nakita ng ibang tao kung paano maiirita si Yushi Oshitari! Eh kasi ba naman, nagpagawa ng _assignment_ ang walang magawa sa buhay na pinsan ni Atobe kay Oshitari. _Essay_. 2000 words. _In French._ Tungkol sa rebolusyon. Ewan kung bakit _French_ pa ang pinagamit niyang salita [pasalamat na lang si Oshitari at marunong siyang mag _French_!], trip parin siguro nung _slave driver_ ng Hyoutei. Basta iyon! Edi ginawa naman iyon ni Oshitari. _Take note_, may time limit. 2 hours. Edi ubos ang oras ni Oshitari, pero okay lang daw sa kanya. Pero alam niyo ba kung ano ang ginawa ng sarap patayin na pinsan ni Atobe? Aba, pinunit niya lang naman ito at sabay sabing, _"Sorry ah… Nakagawa na pala ako ng essay. Hindi ko na kailangan niyan."_ At doon lang nila nakitang nag _walk-out_ si Oshitari.

At ngayon, alamin na natin kung ano ang kailangan ng babaeng mas kyut ng di hamak kaysa ka Sakuno Ryuzaki, pero mas magulo ang takbo ng utak.

"ATOBE! Nilipad yung panyo ko sa itaas ng puno!" sabi ni Megumi Saiga habang nakakapit sa kamay ni Atobe. Hindi mo aakalain na siyang yung _mini-demonyita_ na sinasabi ng mga _teammates_ ni Atobe. May mahaba siyang buhok na kulay ng mga dahon pagtaglagas. Ang buhok niya ay araw-araw nagpapalit ng _hairstyle_ at ngayon ay naka _pigtails_ siya at may mga puting _ribbon_ na nakatali dito. Ang mga asul niyang mata ay kasing asul ng langit. Pero huwag kayong magpapadala sa mukha niya, mukha lang siyang inosente. _She's a wolf in sheep's clothing_, mga pipz.

Napangiti si Atobe ng makita niya ang halos mangiyak-ngiyak na mukha ng kanyang pinsan. Oo, masaya siya dahil paiyak na ito. Minsan mo lang kaya makikita ng ganoon si Megumi, haler! "Iyan ba ang problema mo, Megumi?"

Tumango si Megumi at sabay sabing, "Oo. Paki kuha naman para sa akin, Atobe." At sabay lagay ng kanyang _infamous pout_ na walang nakakahindi sa kanya pag ginamit niya ito.

Napabuntong hininga nalang si Atobe. Sumenyas siya sa mga miyembro ng _tennis club_ na sundan sila ni Megumi nang pumunta na sila sa nasabing puno.

---

Maraming tao ang nakapaligid sa nasabing puno pagdating nila Megumi at Atobe [kasama narin ang _team_ ni Atobe]. Nakakapagtaka. Lahat si may hawak na mga camera.

"Ayun! Ayun, o!" sabi ni Megumi habang tinuro niya yung panyo niyang puti na nakasabit sa pinakaitaas ng puno.

_Stop!_ Kung iniisip niyo na akyatin na lang nila yung puno, diyan kayo nagkakamali, mag pipolz! Kasi, mataas yung puno. _As in super, duper, mega, over, to the max_ na mataas yung puno. Oo, itinanim kasi yun nung bago pa lang ang skul nila, at huwag niyo nang tanungin kung ilang taon na yung skul nila kasi hindi ako manghuhula. Anyweiz, _back to the story_ tayo, mga tsong.

"Mukahi." simula ni Atobe habang nakatingin parin sa nasabing panyo. "Mag _Moon Salute_ ka para makuha mo yung panyo."

"HUWAG! AYOKO! AYOKO! AYOKO!" biglang sumigaw si Megumi pagkatapos sabihin iyon ni Atobe. "Ayokong si Mukahing pandak ang kukuha nun! Gusto ko ikaw, Atobe!" sabay turo kay Atobe.

"Ako?" tanong ni Atobe tapos itinuro niya ang sarili. "Bakit ako?"

Nangingilid na ang mga luha sa mata ni Megumi. "B-bakit a-ayaw mo? H-hindi ba m-mag pinsan t-tayo?" sabi niya habang nanginginig ang boses niya.

Napabuntong hininga nalang uli si Atobe at sinabi niya, "Oo. Ako na ang kukuha niyan." Kinuha niya ang kanyang _tennis racket_ at isang bola. Dumistansya siya sa puno at biglang nag-_serve_. Ang kanyang _Tanhauser Serve._ Kaso sablay, di umabot eh. Ilang beses pa niyang inulit iyon kaso wa-epek parin.

Walang nagawa ang mga _teammates _ni Atobe kundi manood na lang. Siyempre, sinabi ni Megumi eh. Si Atobe lang ang kukuha kaya walang pwedeng umistorbo sa kanya, wala ring pwedeng tumulong.

"Atobe!" panimula ni Megumi. Nampucha, _sugar-coated_ yung boses, ibig sabihin may plano siya. "Kung akyatin mo na lang kaya yung puno."

At eto namang si pinsan, uto-uto. Palibhasa, alang kapatid na babae, ayun, sumunod. Haiz. Mga pipz, _bear with me_.

Sige, _game_ na umakyat sa puno si Atobe. Aba, ala pake kung hindi siya talaga marunong umakyat. Kahit marami na siyang sugat, o ilang beses na siyang nahulog sa puno, sige lang! I-_sky is the limit_! Umakyat parin siya! At haizt, mga pare, nakuha narin niya yung panyo ng kyut na babaeng may sungay.

"Ayos ka lang ba, Atobe?" tanong ni Megumi sa nakasandal sa puno na si Atobe. Aba! Diba _obvious_? Hindi siya okay! Pero ambait ni pinsan, Tumango siya at sinabing, "Oo."

Ngumisi si Megumi at hinablot ang panyo sa kamay ni Atobe. Lumingon siya sa mga taong nanonood sa kanila at sinabing, "Panalo ako. Amina 250,000¥ ko. Hindi marunong umakyat ng puno si Atobe." Natawa siya pagkatapos nito at umalis kasama ang mga _spectators_ nila. Naiwan lang si Atobe at ang kanyang mga _teammates._

"_I hate that kid._" _It was Atobe._

--

A/N: Oo, OOC si Atobe. Minadali ang ending at badtrip ang bruhang si Megumi! Ampf! Hindi siya nakakatuwa, lalo lang uminit ang ulo ko! TT^TT Pero kk lang! xD


End file.
